Wuncler Academy
by Krys723
Summary: Huey Freeman hated being forced. He hated how his father used to force him to eat meat, he hated being forced to forced to move from Chicago to a town in Silver Springs, Maryland, and now he was being forced to attend a school he hated. Rated T for adult language/situations. PLEASE REVIEW, it's my first story in years! (HueyxJazmine) (RileyxOC) (CeasarxCindy)
1. A Wuncler Offer

**Wuncler Academy**

 **Kris723**

 **SUMMARY: If there was one thing Huey Freeman hated, it was being forced to do things he didn't want to do. When he four, his father forced him to eat meat with his vegetables. When he was ten, he was forced to relocate because his parents died. Now that he was seventeen, he was forced to attend this pretentious, white-dominated school because his Granddad wanted to get in good with the town's owner. Huey Freeman could give a damn about this school, this school could rot in hell.**

 **A/N: Hey guys, long time no see! I'm so glad to be writing again. Honestly, it took a long time for me to get back into the writing habit. A lot happened within the past couple of years and it kind of made me lose that writing spirit, but I feel like this is my comeback. I just need to learn not to rush it. Pacing myself helps a lot in the long run. Also, this is going to be a bit different. While I'm going to stay as true to the series as I can, I'm also going to be a bit AU.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING** _ **BOONDOCKS**_ **-RELATED! Everything I own is only the stuff I make up; all** _ **Boondocks**_ **-related territory belongs to Aaron McGruder.**

 **RATING: This story is Rated T for adult languages/situations**

* * *

 _ **Setting: 1957 Wuncler RD, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland**_

 _ **Date: June 14**_ _ **TH**_

 **Chapter One**

 **A Wuncler Offer**

 _ **Huey Freeman**_ **…**

I rolled my eyes as I watched Granddad get the cheese-plate ready in the small living room. He hummed a delightful tune that irritated the hell out of me. To him, it wasn't every day when Ed Wuncler Sr, the man who basically owned Woodcrest, called Granddad and invited himself over to our house. And as Granddad always said, the white men in this town loved cheese. Riley and I spent the whole night cleaning the house from top to bottom; Granddad wanted everything looking perfect even though we basically lived in squalor. We moved to Woodcrest when I was ten, it was shortly after the death of my parents; Camille and Escobar. Along with my younger brother, Riley; we used to live in downtown Chicago. My Mom used to be a schoolteacher, she was even my second-grade school teacher. She was the smartest woman I ever knew. I remembered her going beyond the grade two curriculum because she wanted her students to have the best education even though we lived the bad parts of town.

My father was smart as well, but he didn't use his smarts the same way as Mom used too. He was a car dealer and even owned a small business; but his cars were basically lemons and he tried to sell them for more than they were worth. Well, long story short, he sold the wrong car to the wrong people and in turn…they shot my Father and Mom. The only reason they spared Riley and I was because we were kids. Riley was eight and slept right through it. I heard my Father get shot first and opened our bedroom door just in time to hear them shot my Mom. She defended my Dad, even in death. She was too good for him. I never forgave him.

After the funeral, Granddad wanted to take us out of Chicago, but because of my Father's dirty deeds, the banks took everything away from us…including our inheritance my Mom had stored away ever since we were born. We couldn't live the life of luxury that Granddad always wanted for us, so we had to live in the lower half of Woodcrest. Our house only contained two bedrooms and one bathroom, not a perfect situation for three males; one old and two growing boys. For Riley and me, living in the hood in Woodcrest was the same as living in the hood in Chicago; we had to defend ourselves every day. We were constantly fighting others, sometimes I helped Riley with his fights and other times I had to defend Riley when he wasn't around. Riley's mouth constantly got him in trouble and so did his actions. He constantly got caught carrying a gun in school and hiding it in his locker. It was because of him that they had to install security alarms at the school entrances. Riley wanted to be hood forever like our Father. "Yo, my middle name's not Escobar for a reason!" he always proclaimed.

The only reason that separated Riley and I was how much I wanted to leave Woodcrest and never look back. The only way of living Woodcrest was to study hard enough to get the hell out of Maryland. There was no point in me staying after eighteen.

"Why do you have to put out cheese, you know that's a myth, Granddad," I announced from my place on the stairs. Riley came out of our shared bedroom and I moved out the way as he made his way downstairs. He stopped at the bottom staircase and stared at himself at the mirror in the front hallway. His cornrows were freshly done and to him, his outfit was fresh. He was wearing a Chicago Cubs baseball jersey with a pair of dark blue jeans that looked new and a pair of Nikes that looked newer.

"Where in the fuck did you get that outfit?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow. Granddad forced me to work at the local grocery store the moment I turned sixteen. The small paycheck I earned every two weeks went to him for rent and other necessities such as food and electricity. I couldn't even hide $60 for myself.

"Bitch, don't worry about where I gets my money from," Riley proclaimed. "Even in the hood, a nigga gotta look fly."

"Boy, if you're getting money from under the table, you better be giving some of it to me," Granddad said. I rolled my eyes, haven't they learned from my Father's stupidity?

"Nah, Granddad. This money is for me," Riley said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Don't be drinking none of my orange juice or I'll beat your ass. Just because you and Huey got tall doesn't mean I can't whip out my belt!" Granddad shouted after him.

"It's my orange juice too, Granddad!"

"Pay some bills and then we'll discuss you getting a glass. Until then, don't be touching my orange juice or I'll beat your ass!"

"I fucking hate you, Granddad!" It wasn't long before Granddad and I heard the backdoor slam. Riley was going to get himself into more trouble, but today, Granddad didn't care. Today, the only thing on his mind was his impending visit with Ed Wuncler, Sr.

"You should be proud, boy. Maybe you can finally get in that school I've been trying to get you into since high school. Maybe I can sway Riley in as well," Granddad fantasied. I rolled my eyes, Wuncler Academy was filled with more white kids than black. For a white boy, it was easy to get in and stay out of trouble; black kids had trouble getting in and staying in unless you had money, something Granddad didn't have.

"I don't want to go to go to Wuncler Academy," I said in a clear voice.

"Stop talking stupid, boy," Granddad said. "I'm trying to get you and your brother out the ghetto once and for all. If that fool stays here any longer than it won't be only your Mother and my stupid son that died." Granddad loved Camille, he would have saved her from my father if he had gotten to her in time.

I would have continued the conversation when we heard the knock on the door. We knew it was Ed Wuncler Sr, I just didn't want to be there for the conversation.

"Can I leave?"

"No boy, you need to stay here. Go in the living room and be good." I rolled my eyes as I got up and headed into the living room. Granddad went in the hallway and opened the door before I heard Mr. Wuncler's voice enter the quiet house.

"Robert Freeman, it's nice to finally meet you. We heard a lot about you," Mr. Wuncler's voice echoed as my Granddad led him into the living room.

Ed Wuncler Sr was a short, portly old, white man. He wore a black suit that barely fit his fat ass and his grey hair was beginning to bald. His grey eyes looked piercing as if a simple stare could get him whatever he wanted. "And this must be the genius, I've heard about. Huey Freeman."

I grunted as Granddad sat beside me, which resulted in an elbow to the side. "It's nice to meet you, _sir_ ," I stated with a bit of grit between my teeth.

Mr. Wuncler gave a boastful laugh. "It's you I should be saying that too. A 4.0 GPA and founder of the _Radical Times_ , how very impressive. Even if your newspaper is geared towards blacks only," Mr. Wuncler said in return. "Robert, you must know what this is about. We want to offer Huey here a spot at Wuncler Academy. We'll give him a full scholarship and even offer to pay for his uniform."

"Wow that would be nice—"

"But what if I don't want to go?" I spoke up. The two older men looked at me, Granddad as though he was about to smack the black off me. Mr. Wuncler cleared his throat before speaking.

"Huey, I've read your newspaper and let me tell you...you need me more than you think. You want to get into those HBCU colleges? Then you need my school because the only thing they care about now is money. Of course, it used to be about the pride but that pride died years ago. If you don't have the education and the money, then you can forget about leaving Woodcrest."

"I thank you for your offer, but I think I can handle it. I did so far."

Mr. Wuncler laughed. "You got by with nothing more than pure luck. I'm offering you a place in my private academy. This is no longer a game, you are entering your senior year. You are going in with the sharks. Let me sweeten the pot for you. Not only will I offer you a scholarship, but your younger brother gets one as well. I know going to a new school might be hard for you, so why not have some company."

I rolled my eyes, Riley's grades were bad…a normal person wouldn't give him anything except for an ass-whooping. Mr. Wuncler stood up turned to Granddad and I. "I have to make a call outside, I'll give you two five minutes to talk about it. Hopefully, I'll get the right answer when I come back inside." Mr. Wuncler walked out the front door and Granddad turned to me, smacking me upside the head.

"What the fuck was that for?!" I asked.

"Boy!" Granddad shouted. "What in the fuck are you doing, turning down a Wuncler offer! I'm trying to get you and your brother _out_ the fucking ghetto!"

"I don't want to go to a predominantly white school, Granddad! Black people don't usually stay in a school like that!"

"Stop thinking about your damn pride for once!" Granddad had a different expression on his face now, it was sorrow mixed with shame. "Your mother only wanted the best for you and your brother and up until now, I haven't been following her example. All your inheritance is gone, you and your brother get in fights almost every other damn day, and I swear your brother is going to end up just like your father. Being stupid and getting into trouble. I'm even 100 percent sure he has a gun on him, somewhere. Please do this, if not for yourself and not for me, then for your mother, who died protecting you and that bastard of a son."

The front door opened again as Ed Wuncler Sr made his way back into the living room, placing his phone back into his pocket. "Well, I hope I've given you two time to discuss things," he said as he sat back down in Granddad's favorite chair. "What is your decision, Mr. Freeman?"

I sighed as I looked at Granddad, who had a pleading look in his eyes. "Fine, we'll go."

Mr. Wuncler clapped his hands together as though I had made a deal with the devil. "Excellent, Mr. Freeman. And don't worry, Robert, you won't have to pay for a thing. We'll make sure of that. Now, sadly I do have to leave but my admissions team will send Huey and Riley everything they'll need including dorm rooms, class schedules, and all that bullshit. Good day, gentlemen."

Granddad walked Mr. Wuncler out the house and the moment he made sure the car was gone, he gave a big wallop. "Yeah, boy! One more step towards getting out of the ghetto!" he half-sung as he made his way into the kitchen. "Just you wait, boy. You'll make your mother proud of you yet and I'll finally get that big house on Timid Deer Lane." I headed outside while Granddad hummed his happy tune while putting the remains of the cheese plate in saran wrap and placing it back in the fridge.

Outside was hot, but it was better than being in the house. Our "home" was one of four rows of apartments all made of red bricks in ruins. The shared backyards held clothes linings and AC units were stuck in at least one window per apartment. Front doors and back doors were opened and you could easily see inside people's homes through the tattered screen doors. The grass was low and despite it being sunny outside and yesterday's rain, the grass was almost as dry as hay. Other residents sat outside in porch steps, talking about who was going to win the next super bowl or about the latest shooting. I walked to the nearby park and sat down on top of the nearest, empty picnic table, thinking about the events of the day.

My whole life felt as though I've been forced to do things. When I was four, my Dad forced me to eat all the meat on my plate, which led to my later decision to become vegan. After my parents died, we were forced to move to Maryland, only to fall back into the ghetto lifestyle my Granddad tried to get us away from. And now, here I am at seventeen, forced to attend this predominantly-white academy ran by the devil of Woodcrest. What my Granddad didn't know was that we were now in the hands of the Wunclers and that wasn't a good thing.

* * *

 **A/N: The first chapter is done! I hope you guys liked it. Be sure to review, I can't wait to know your thoughts. I'll put up chapter two as soon as possible. Stay Golden.**


	2. New People

**Wuncler Academy**

 **Krys723**

 **A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted you to know that I now know this that title belongs to more than one FanFic writer and I did have a conversation with her last night. She's alright with me using the same title as hers and yes, our stories will be completely different. I do plan on reading her story but that'll be just for fun while I'm on breaks and lunches at work. Long story short, I going to do my research when it comes to future FanFic names lol. I'm going to start writing now, enjoy the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing** _ **Boondocks**_ **-related! The only things I own is the stuff I make up, everything else belongs to Aaron McGruder!**

* * *

 _ **Setting: 1957 Wuncler RD, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland**_

 _ **Date: August 25**_ _ **TH**_

 **Chapter Two**

 **New People**

 _ **Huey Freeman**_ **…**

The next three months were the worst months in my life since moving to Woodcrest. Every day since the meeting with Mr. Wuncler, the only thing Granddad was focused on was the fact that Riley and I were finally going to Wuncler Academy. Riley was even more unhappier than I was about the fact that we were forced into going to the private academy. "That's school's full of nerds like Huey, Granddad! What the fuck are you trying to do? Get me killed?" was his first response when he found out that he would be following me to Wuncler Academy, but Granddad ignored his protests. To Riley, the school was far away enough to keep Riley out of trouble, but knowing Riley; he would have probably found a way to get into trouble just to piss Grandad off and get expelled. And that meant that I had to—unfortunately—keep my eye on Riley while we were in school. This lead to another disagreement between Riley and Granddad. "I'm too old to be goddamned babysat by some gay nigga!"

"Boy, shut the fuck up! You're going to Wuncler Academy and you're not going to cause any goddamn trouble! If I found out you got expelled, you'll no longer live here!" Granddad shouted at him. "Again, just because your fucking ass got tall does not mean shit to my belt!"

My protests were more silent, but only because I would only have to spend my senior year there, unlike Riley who had two more years after I left. Riley was mad at me too, but I didn't care. Now that we were forced to go to this school, the best thing to do was just endure it and graduate. At least that was my plan. Granddad was the happiest out of the three of us, especially when our scholarship money (including some extra from Ed Wuncler, Sr.) had arrived in the mail. It was the only time he was interested in our education. The next two months after was spent making sure we had gotten all our supplies and whatever else we needed for our dorm rooms. I was sharing my dorm with two boys, Michael Caesar and Hiro Otomo, but I never really talked to them via email over the summer, so I didn't know what they were like.

By the end of the summer, Riley and I were packed for Wuncler Academy, but we still didn't want to go. But Granddad didn't care. The night before, he made a farewell dinner for Riley and me. While he and Riley ate a couple of Granddad's famous Luther Burgers with extra bacon; I was satisfied with my bowl of stir-fried rice using quinoa, tofu, and some of my favorite vegetables. Riley was the first one to head to bed, but I stayed downstairs with Granddad finishing the last article for my newspaper before heading to Wuncler Academy.

"Boy, I know you and your brother aren't happy with me and quite frankly, I don't care," Granddad said as I typed away on the new laptop I brought using money from my last paycheck. "I'm making a promise to your mother—"

"Mom wouldn't have wanted us to go to this school, this school is—"

"Forget about your fucking views for once!" Granddad shouted. I rolled my eyes as I continued typing. "I don't know what kind of life you think you had in Chicago, but let me tell you, it was fucking shit. Your stupid father sold lemons to the wrong fucking people and got killed for it. I warned your mother to leave him when she had the chance, but she was such a kind, beautiful woman. She tried to save him so he could raise you and your brother to be respectable men who didn't make his mistakes. But guess where that led him? To death and as much as I loved your mother, she followed him."

"So, you think getting in good with the wealthiest man of Woodcrest is the way to go?" I asked him as I closed my laptop down for the night. I wanted it to be fully charged for the bus ride tomorrow.

"YESSS!"

I got up and walked up the stairs. "Goodnight, Granddad."

"Goodnight, boy."

* * *

 _ **Setting: Wuncler Bus Station, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland**_

 _ **Date: August 26**_ _ **TH**_

 _ **Jazmine DuBois…**_

"I can't believe we almost missed the bus, do you know how long of a drive that is? I have to work, I can't take off a day just so you'll get to school on time." I sighed and leaned back in my seat more as Mom drove into the Wuncler Bus Station. I liked it better when Dad drove me to the bus station; he's been doing it since freshmen year. But this year, he had a business trip he couldn't get out of, so I was left with Mom driving me to school. This was my senior year at Wuncler Academy, but it was already to a bad start because of Mom's complaints. According to Mom, we nearly late because I was taking my time getting ready. The real reason why we almost missed the bus was because I had a bit more luggage this year, but Mom refused to help because she didn't want to get her new suit dirty.

My Mother, Sarah Wakeman-DuBois was lawyer like my Dad, but she was higher up in the law firm my parents worked at; Wuncler, DuBois, and Stevens. Out of my Mom and Dad, my Mom was the only one who made partner and the reason why we made the move from an unknown town in Portland, Maine to Woodcrest in Silver Springs, Maryland when I was ten. My Dad was a great defense attorney, but it was my Mom who could convince the judge who was guilty and who was innocent. She could have run for president and won if she was interested in politics and government. She honestly only cared if a democrat won.

The Wuncler Bus Station was crowded with teens in not only Silver Springs, but all of Maryland; all who were ready to head to/or go back to Wuncler Academy. Even though the Wuncler family owned Wuncler Academy, the actual school was in Harrisonburg, Virginia; not that far away from James Madison University. Wuncler Academy has been in the Wuncler name since Ed Wuncler, Sr.'s father, Victor Wuncler built the school in the early 1940s. It was only opened to students who lived in Virginia, D.C., Maryland, or New York. Getting into the school was hard and getting a scholarship was harder. You had to have a GPA of at least 3.8 or higher to qualify for a scholarship and they were important since they were full-rides and could cover all four years at the otherwise expensive academy. My grades were good, but I had a 3.5 GPA by the end of eighth grade; the only reason I got into Wuncler Academy was because my Mom had talked to Mr. Wuncler.

While my Dad didn't show it around me, whatever Mom did to get me into Wuncler Academy probably pissed my Dad off. It made me wonder if it was a simple conversation or something more. Mom always wanted the best for me, but how far would she really go?

The best thing about going to Wuncler Academy was being with my friends; Caesar, Cindy, and Hiro. Caesar and Hiro were longtime friends, they were both from New York, but Caesar moved to Woodcrest when he was twelve. When he and Hiro got together again, they caused some troubles. They were the pranksters of our class; but their passion was music. They both wanted to be DJs after graduating Wuncler Academy; they were going to take a gap year together, with Caesar heading back to New York and living with Hiro when they worked in clubs. Hiro Otomo threw the best parties. Junior year was the best party year, I even went to a few of them. He and Caesar would take turns DJ-ing, turning old songs into new remixes and scratching their vinyl collection perfectly. Even though they pranked and partied their way to senior year, they made better grades than me, especially in Chemistry. Chemistry was hard.

Cindy MacPhearson was my best friend ever since we were ten; she reached out to me when I first moved to Woodcrest. Even though she was my best friend, she thought of herself as my personal bodyguard. Whenever people made fun of my hair, she would throw down, beating the girl who teased me to the ground. As we got older, she taught me how to fight and by the time we started Wuncler Academy; I was an expert with kick-boxing, but I wasn't much of a fighter. While Cindy joined the Wuncler Wombats Girls' basketball team, I joined Wuncler Wombats cheerleading squad and made my way to varsity. But even as a cheerleader, some girls would still tease me because of my hair.

I was bi-racial; my Mom was Caucasian and my Dad was African-American, but it honestly felt like I was gifted with bad hair. It was strawberry-blonde for a long time I couldn't figure out how to manage it. Up until I was fourteen, it was usually kept in two puffball ponytails, but when I joined the cheerleading squad, my Mom told me that I needed to manage it better now that I was "important". That next week, she sent me at least 50 different types of hair products for tangled hair. She sent me everything from shampoo to conditioner to styling products and an expensive hair-dryer for curly hair. It took months—and some help from Cindy—but I finally found a combination that worked to turn my tangled mess into manageable curls. It took every ounce of me not to perm it, especially since my father was against it.

"Yo, what's up Mrs. D!" Cindy had walked over as her Dad was driving away in the family car. Cindy's father was one of the top doctor's in Woodcrest and he wasn't a bit ashamed to admit that he paid money to get Cindy into Wuncler Academy. She barely managed a 3.4; but he didn't want her hanging around thugs for her high school career. He wanted her to only focus on basketball; according to him, she had a talent to travel to the WNBA after college and it was not be wasted on stupid stuff such as drugs and guns.

"Hello, Cynthia. I see _you_ managed to make it here on time," my Mom acknowledged, throwing a glare in my direction. My cheeks turned red as I got out the car and let Cindy hug me.

"Dad and Natalie helped me pack everything into the car last night," Cindy replied. Cindy's Mom and Dad divorced when Cindy was five and up until sixth grade, it was always Cindy and her Dad. Natalie was Cindy's stepmother and according to Cindy, was a better mother to Cindy than her birth mother ever was. "Natalie had to work and Dad has an operation in a couple of hours, so he can't stay long."

"Of course. Well, I have a briefing in an hour so I trust you to take care of Jazmine as always," Mom said as though I was invisible. Cindy plastered a fake smile, but I knew we would be talking once we were on the bus.

"Of course, Mrs. D! Jazzy's in great hands." Cindy and I placed my bags in the luggage storage of the senior bus and Mom drove off. When she had turned the corner, Cindy turned to me and gave me her infamous "spill" look.

"Mom thinks the reason we were almost late today was because I overpacked," I told her, looking down at the ground.

Cindy rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arm around me. "Don't worry about your Mom, she's just being bitchy as usual. Come on, I saved us a place on the bus." There were two coach buses that took us to Wuncler Academy. They were both long enough to carry freshmen/sophomores on one bus and juniors/seniors on the other. The seats were comfy and had charging stations at each seat and Wi-fi filled the buses for phones, tablets, and laptops. The seats Cindy had reserved for us was already covered with her favorite navy-blue blanket and her tablet was already being charged up. The pouches in the seats in front of us were already filled with snacks and drinks for the long journey.

"I see you stocked up again," I said as I sat down in the window seat. Cindy always let me have the window seat, she knows how much I loved seeing the mountains as we entered Harrisonburg.

"Always, especially since it's our last year in this hellhole," Cindy said with a smile.

Caesar's head popped up from the seat in front of us. "I guess that means one more party, huh?" His black dreads looked freshly done as usual.

"Hey, Caesar. How was New York with Hiro?" Caesar always spent the summers in New York with Hiro, it was a reason to get away from his parents. Caesar's background always remained a mystery to me, he never told me about his parents, he just hated being called by his first name, Michael.

"Epic as always. As soon as I finish this year, I'll finally be able to go home for good," Caesar said with a smile. "So, what'd you say, Jazzy? If Hiro and I throw one more party, are you going to go?"

"You say that as if I don't go," I retorted with a smile.

"And what about me?" Cindy asked him.

I thought I saw Caesar's cheeks turn red, but it was only for a moment before he replied in Caesar charm. "Of course, you can come, _Cynthia_."

"Do you really want to play that game, _Michael_?" Cindy teased back, mocking Caesar's voice. Caesar gave Cindy a cheeky smile before turning around and sitting back down in his seat. When I made sure Caesar placed his headphones back in his ears from the small gaps in between the seats, I nudged Cindy in the elbow.

"What was that about?" I asked with a smirk.

"Nothing, you know how Caesar is," Cindy said, but I couldn't help but notice the redness of her cheeks. I respected her choice not to talk about it now, but she was not going to let that moment pass once we were into our dorm. The bus was getting ready to leave when we heard a man yell, "Wait!" from outside. The bus was about to close its doors when a man with short, salt and pepper hair stopped the bus with foot. He was wearing a pair of green cardigan and a pair of black slacks. His square glasses rested on his nose.

"Sir, you have to be here at 11:00 on the dot," the bus driver said in a stern voice.

"Blame my grandson, he's hard to wake up. Now are you going to let him on or not?" the old man asked. I noticed the bus drive roll his eyes, but he nodded his head and let the doors open wider.

"Get on the bus, boy," the old man instructed. The next thing I heard was mutters from the other kids (mostly girls) on the bus as a new boy climbed on the bus. I looked up from my phone and saw what all the mutters were about. The first thing I noticed about the new boy was that he was tall. His hair was a tall, dark brown afro that was currently in a ponytail. I was jealous, he could probably manage his hair better than me. His round, wine-colored eyes were cold and his mocha brown skin tome almost matched his grandfather's. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a lightweight, black hoodie and black boots. He stopped for a second and looked around, trying to find a seat. Seeing as they were full, he spotted the empty seat next to Caesar.

"Can I seat here?" he asked in a monotone voice.

Caesar held out his hand and he and the tall boy did one of their boy handshakes. "Yes, you can, my brother. It's about time we got another African-American here. Michael Caesar's the name, but please—just call me Caesar."

The boy was taken aback. "Huey Freeman."

Caesar smirked. "I finally meet my roommate. It's about damn time, I thought you would forever remain a mystery," he replied as they did another bro-shake. Caesar then turned around towards Cindy and I. "Meet the ladies, Cindy MacPhearson and Jazmine DuBois."

The boy named Huey Freeman turned around and gave a quick wave before turning back around. "Hiro's going to be waiting for us back at Wuncler, so just get comfy and let the bus take us to hell." When the last of the luggage was finally on the bus, the two buses drove off and we were on our way to Wuncler Academy.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, I finished chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed it, leave some reviews and I'll see you in chapter three. Stay Golden!**


End file.
